1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle roller blind arrangement, to a subassembly with a vehicle roller blind arrangement, and to a roof arrangement.
2. Related Technology
In vehicle roller blind arrangements according to the prior art, the roller blind web can be wound together with a guide element, which is arranged displaceably in the vehicle, to form a roller blind winding which is arranged in a predetermined region in the vehicle. In this case, the diameter of the roller blind winding is dependent in particular on the thickness of the roller blind web. Given a corresponding thickness of the roller blind web, the diameter of the roller blind winding may be very large. Frictional contact may occur between the roller blind web and parts of the vehicle. The frictional forces occurring in the process are in particular highly dependent on the material of the roller blind web and may therefore be relatively large. The forces required for actuating the vehicle roller blind arrangement may therefore be relatively large.